My Baby Yami?
by Takura2004
Summary: Warning: KAWAII-ness! Marik uses a spell to escape the shadow realm but returned to Earth as a...baby? Read and Review to find out what happens and this is my first fic! Chapter 11 is up!
1. Marik, You Idiot!

**_My Baby Yami_?**

It was a stormy night in the little town of Domino, where duelists duel, playas play, and haters...Where am I going with this again? Oh yeah! Little did any duelist, playa or hater know, there was a realm of darkness that trapped an evil yami name, Marik (DUN DUN DUN!!) who was planning on escaping using an ancient spell used long ago when the pyramids were young. "...Nameku alasa combaray..." He began until the screams of Bonz and his flunkies getting eaten by a shadow monster interrupted. "SHUT UP YOU MEDDLING MORTALS!" Marik yelled "Crap! Now I have to restart! Three more words to go too!"

There was a light side (AKA a hikari) named Malik. Malik's big purple eyes gazed at the stars until a portal of some sort opened in the clouds above him. It spewed out a baby that looked like him, covered in clothing bigger than what it was supposed to wear. "Marik?" The baby just chuckled, grabbing the teenager's hair.

There were two other boys with the same problem but one yami was good, for he was once the pharaoh 5,000 years ago.

At Yugi's house, where the good yami named Yami (So simple), accompanied him, Yugi just stared at the baby, drooling on his leather shirt in his grasp. It grabbed the blonde part of Yugi's hair, laughing.

At Ryou's house, Bakura, the evil tomb robber, cried while Ryou slept. "For the last time," Ryou yelled with his eyes shut "Not tonight! You failed the other night to take the pharaoh down!" (HA! YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING SOMEWHERE WITH THIS! Naughty yaoi lover!) The baby sat there until Ryou's long hair brushed his face. The baby's eyes glittered and pulled on Ryou's hair for entertainment. Ryou didn't really feel it, for he was asleep.

---------

Takura2004-I know it wasn't funny but it's just getting warmed up a bit!


	2. A Bundle of EVIL

Chapter 2-A Bundle of _Evil_

The next morning, the sun peaked through the windows, as it touched onto Ryou's eyes. Ryou hissed at the sun and it went down for another 30 minutes. I know, you want that power too.

TICK TOCK

Ok, continuing, Ryou woke up but when he tried to get up, his hair kind of tugged him down. Ryou felt the back of his hair and felt a round body tugging his hair. His a chunk of his hair RIPPED OFF and a scream burst from his lips. He glared at whatever pulled it out but gawked at a chibi Bakura whose eyes were watering. Ryou's lips began to wiggle and he laughed to death! Ryou poked Bakura saying, "Who's the boss now huh?" But it made the baby give a little death glare. He sucked in a lot of air and let out a really loud cry. Ryou's garage door kept opening, though it had an error and whacked a few pedestrians walking by, the window shattered, and Ryou fainted.

At Yugi's house, Yugi was feeding Yami mashed bananas. Yugi picked up the phone and called the gang except for Malik to come over to the Game Shop. As soon as the gang walked in they gawked at the baby and Tea fainted. "Who's the mom?" asked Joey, playing with the naked baby (Yugi didn't have clothes to put on Yami). "Say what?" Yugi asked "That's Yami!" Joey almost dropped Yami in a state of shock. Ryou didn't look all that surprised. Bakura was still tugging Ryou's hair. "Um guys..." Ryou called everyone's attention and turned around to reveal Bakura. Everyone but Tea, Ryou or Bakura celebrated and laughed at the chunk of hair missing! No more evil to look out for! Or so they thought! "Wait," Ryou paused "Where's Malik?"

At Malik's house, Ishizu and Rishid stared at the baby Marik (Malik explained). "There's only one way to fix this problem!" Rishid said, holding a gun behind his back, while Ishizu held a butcher knife. Ishizu jumped at Marik with a battle cry, "CHOP SUEY!!" Malik picked up Marik off the table and ran to Yugi's house. Rishid tried to shoot Malik to make him quit running, or Marik for being evil for several years.

Back at Yugi's house, Joey put Yami down and tripped over Tea when he also tried to make fun of Bakura. Malik burst through the doors yelling, "Sanctuary!!" Yugi sighed in regret saying, "I knew I shouldn't have taught him that!" Tea stood up in order to say a little speech...OF FRIENDSHIP! "Yugi! We should teach our friends things...Oh my Ra! Is that Marik!?" She poked Marik's stomach but the response was a bite on the finger but since Marik didn't have any teeth, he sucked her finger. "AAAWWW!! HE LIKES ME!!" Yugi and the others sweatdropped. "That SO doesn't look right!" Joey stated. Tea FINALLY caught his drift and pulled her finger out. It clobbered with gross oozing spit that...Sorry for the sickening part. Malik's cell phone rang and with the help of common sense, he answered it. "Ok...Ok...Right now... No, I can make it." Malik hang up and set Marik onto the table. "I have to go to work, so could you watch him Yugi?" Malik asked. "Why can't Ishiz..." Yugi was about to ask until Malik told Yugi about Ishizu and Rishid. Malik was stepping out of the door until he noticed Ryou's hair. "Do you have cancer?" Malik asked, making Ryou glare. Tea and the others promised to try and turned the yamis back to normal somehow and left.

Ryou walked home with Bakura tugging on his hair. Several people seem to notice this and called Baby Care asking, "Is it ok for your baby to grab onto your hair and walk around?" And as usual, that fat lazy dude shaving his arms on the other line said, "Yes, it is perfectly safe. Thank you for calling Baby Care, you're making me richer by the minute!"

--------

Takura2004-Review please!


	3. Festival of DOOM

Chapter 3-**Festival of _Doom_**!

The next day, the yearly festival came around for their 200th time!

At Yugi's house, Yugi watched Marik and Yami, while waiting for Malik! Yugi want to go to the festival and come back hyper off of cotton candy. Malik didn't even come back for his baby since last chapter! Yugi sat Yami and Marik down with a bowl of mashed bananas and called Malik's house. "Hello? Is Malik there? Ok...Malik! Come get your baby yami! I want to go to the festival and I don't wanna go until you get your yami!" "Yugi," Malik said on the other line, with Ishizu spying on him "I can't bring him here since...You know!" "Fine Malik, I'm just going to take Malik to the festival with me!" Yugi slammed the phone on the base. Crying shouted through the air, which made Yugi jump and turn around. Yami just chucked a piece of the bananas at Marik. 'Now I see why they hate each other' Yugi thought, putting Yami and Marik in a diaper and little baby clothes. (DON'T ASK ME WHERE HE GOT THE CLOTHES FROM!!!) Yami had a yellow shirt with a duck on it and Marik wore a plain purple shirt. They headed for the festival...Such a short sentence!

Ryou and Bakura were already there. Ryou was crowded, getting pushed and shoved and white-with-blue-stripes-wearing Bakura was just hanging onto Ryou's hair, happy-as-can-be! Ryou was getting so sick and tired of this, he climbed onto the stage where the concert was and of course, he had to beat up some people. He grabbed the microphone and yelled, "OH MY RA! COKE AND PEPSI (Do not own) ARE THE SAME!" "What! My experiments were wrong!" A mad scientist name Dr. Pepper yelled out. Everyone but Yugi gawked and started to scream and panic! Pitchforks and torches were thrown around. People started to destroy the stage, but no worries for Ryou or Bakura, for they were in a tree! Yugi at the time was stealing as much cotton candy as he could.

Where were Joey, Tea, and Tristian? They were at the library, looking for spell books. "What does this word say?" Tristian asked Tea, pointing to a word on the book. "That says 'I' Tristian!" Tea just had a big sweatdrop when Tristian said, "OOOHHHH!! I SEE!"

----------

Takura-So sorry for the short chapter!! Until I hit 5 reviews, I shall continue!


	4. Night of DEATH

Chapter 4-The Night of _Death_

Yugi went home and was ready to ready to eat his cotton candy until he saw that the babies made a hole in the bag and ate it all! Yugi fell to his knees in defeat and yelled, "NNOOOOOO!" Yugi sulked and went to bed, right after he put the yamis in a cradle (DON'T ASK ME WHERE HE GOT THAT EITHER!). Yugi's eyes began to shut until baby Marik started to cry. Yugi ran to the baby's room. There was a masked man/woman with a butcher knife, raised above Marik's head. Yugi grabbed Marik and ran with the murderer on his tail. "CHOP SUEY!" Ishizu (You already know who it is so why not say her name) threw the butcher knife and chopped off Yugi's top point of his star-shaped hair. Yugi stopped immediately, dropped Marik on his butt crying, and Yugi turned around with red eyes. "Oh crap!" Ishizu remarked and ran. One wing sprouted out of Yugi's back, yet sadly, I don't own Sephiroth or Cloud. Yugi sped after Ishizu with a long sword named the Masamune, yet sadly, I don't own that either! Ishizu turned around and took off her mask. "Yugi," Ishizu said "It's me!" Yugi's wing went back in and his eyes went back to normal. "Ishizu Ishtar! I knew it was you!" Yugi stupidly said. 'And that's why you almost killed me!' Ishizu thought. "Ishizu, why are you trying to kill Marik? He's only a baby!" Yugi reminded. "So! He's evil!" Ishizu also reminded. "But you could raise him to be a sweet (Cue heaven background) mature, and friendly little boy and (Cue record noise thing when people interrupt)..." "Yugi," Ishizu interrupted "I'm not gonna raise a Tea!" Yugi sweatdrop, scratching his head. "You got a point there." Ishizu sighed and agreed not to kill the baby and take him back home. Yugi also agreed.

The next morning, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik dropped the trio of babies off at a baby daycare center, where the fat guy took 'care' of them. "Be good Yami!" "You too Marik!" "You three Bakura, (Ya little brat)!" The trio of teenagers left for a day at the park. Ryou had to a haircut (Ear length) and spiked his hair. Bakura cried all day because he had nobody's hair to pull. "WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" 'Don't worwy Bakoowa' Yami mind-linked Bakura...DUN DUN DUUNN!

Takura2004-Review!


	5. Clouds and Keys of MASSACRE

Clouds and Keys...of _Massacre_

The three hikaris finally had gotten a place to relax. Right next to them, a silver haired, blue eyes, black clothed man by the name of Sephiroth, was flying a kite as happy as can be! But Ben Franklin's spirit but a key on it and the clouds began to gather. Lightning struck the kite and Sephiroth, who was a crispy as JFC (Japan Fried Chicken) now. "Stupid clouds," Sephiroth mutter "Clouds...CLOUD STRIFE!! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!! Or maybe I shouldn't." Sephiroth looked at a bush which hid about 3 insane asylum workers. He also noticed the key on his kite. "Stupid key," Sephiroth muttered "Key...KEYBLADE!! GAAHHH!! IF ONLY I HAD MY BELOVED, MASAMUNE!!" The 3 INW jumped Sephiroth but knowing Sephiroth, he destroyed them. Sephiroth's senses sensed his sword with Yugi. Sephiroth stepped towards Yugi was a brilliant smile and like Sephiroth, he struck fear in Yugi's heart. Yugi fainted, but Malik and Ryou were armed. Malik had a sword with a trigger on it and Ryou had a blitzball.

In the Final Fantasy worlds, Wakka and Squall were looking for their beloved weapons.

"If you want your sword back..." Ryou said "Then you're gonna hafta go through us!" Malik completed. "Gladly!" Sephiroth used that cool move that he uses in Kingdom Hearts with the fire circling around him, turning Malik and Ryou into crisps too. Sephiroth tried to take his sword but Yugi had a tight grasp on it. "Let go you little brat!!" "NO!! IT BELONGS TO ME!! I HAD TO PAY $14 DOLLARS FOR IT!" Sephiroth gasp and let go of his sword. "My sword for so cheap!?" Sephiroth almost had a heart attack! "THI SWORDS SHOULD HAVE COST BILLIONS!" Sephiroth let go and left. "My sword for so cheap??" Sephiroth then stop, fell onto the ground and starting sucking his thumb, thinking, 'Why is everybody trying to screw me over?'

At the daycare, Mokuba and Seto secretly stopped by to help. The secretly do this or else 345,123 news reporters would chase them around. The babies were put to rest but not the three yamis. Bakura stared at Mokuba's hair for hours. Mokuba was putting Bakura in his crib until Bakura wouldn't let go of his hair. Mokuba smiled, thinking that Bakura was trying to be cute. "Ok Bakura," Mokuba said "You got to let go of that!" Mokuba tried to tug...then pulled. "LET GO!! SETO!! HELP!" Seto came running and began to chuckle. "Having baby problems?" Seto joked until Mokuba hit him with a dictionary he found. "Stop playing around a get him off of me!!" Seto grabbed the baby's arm but that was just looking for trouble! 'Code Red, Section 403!' Bakura mind-linked the another baby. One of the babies spilled milk on the floor and started to wail. Mokuba walked over to see what had happened but slid on the milk and ran into a book shelf that fell on him. "MOKUBA!" Seto put Bakura in his crib but did the same stunt, but tripped over the book shelf that was about to suffocate Mokuba. That fat man was listening to old country music, while playing a video game on his Gameboy DS (Dual Screen, which I don't own!). Seto got up with a bruised face. He pushed the bookshelf off of Mokuba, who had just passed out, and took him home. The trio of hikaris snuck in and took their yamis and took off so they wouldn't have to pay.

The night came but while the yamis were sleeping a wind came and changed them.

Takura-What happened to the yamis? What will Sephiroth do to improve his luck? Review!


	6. My Chibi Yami?

Takura2004-18 REVIEWS! YIPPY! THANKS TO ALL OF MY FELLOW REVIEWERS! Oh, Master R., Sephiroth is the evil dude from FF7. He would strike fear in anyone's heart with his legendary, Masamune!

My Chibi Yami?

"Daddy..." A little child's voice woke Yugi up a little. "DADDY!" A basketball was thrown at Yugi's face (OW!!), leaving a big read mark. "WAKE UP YUGI!!" Yugi woke up with a pumping skull and saw Ryou gripping the basketball, threatening him. "I SURRENDER," Yugi demanded waking up in his blue, duck covered pajamas "Wait, did you call me 'daddy'?" Ryou face twitched and pointed down at a 10-year-old Yami next to a 10-year-old Bakura! Yugi dragged Ryou into the hallway to talk. "What happened?" Yugi asked, anxiously. "Well, you see," Ryou began "Tea, Joey, and Tristian found the curse, deciphered it, and they found out it changes the victims' age every 3 days!" "Did they find the 'Reverse Curse'?" Bakura shook his head sadly. "Where's Malik?" Asked Yugi.

In the nearby lake, Malik took Marik fishing. Malik was having slight difficulties trying to catch a fish while Marik caught 10 of them! "Stupid fish!" Malik took out a gun and shot one. Marik stared. O.o

At Duke Devlin's house, Duke was reading the newspaper. "Hey dad," Duke called out "Some guy named Sephiroth was taken to an insane asylum!" Duke's father stepped in the room and it was none other than...VINCENT VALENTINE from FF7. "I knew that fool would end up in one!"

(A/N-I'm sorry for the short scene, it's just that they do look alike but Vincent's last name is Valentine and Duke's is Devlin)

Yami and Bakura were playing catch outside while Yugi and Ryou watched. Oh yeah, where is Solomen right now? He's in Egypt! Anyways, Yugi looked down the street and saw a mob attacking a vending machine that contained Coke and Pepsi due to Ryou's speech. He also saw another mob trying to kill the infamous Dr. Pepper. Ryou looked the other way down the street and saw a bunch of Kaiba's lawyers chasing the fat man in Baby Care. The hikaris sighed in boredom until Yugi came up with an interesting plan! "Let's go to the zoo!" The two chibis jumped up and down but Ryou felled to the ground, sucking his thumb. "Ryou?" Ryou was remembering the last time he went to the zoo with Bakura!

Bakura set the animals free. Ryou tripped over an anaconda that was about to eat him alive! The anaconda hissed until Bakura sent it to the shadow realm. Ryou gasped, "You do care!" The yami blushed and brought the anaconda back. Ryou got up and tried to run away but someone shot him with a tranquilizer right in his butt, obviously knocking him out. A worker there accidentally shot Ryou when he meant to shoot the anaconda. The worker then shot the anaconda.

Before Ryou could reply with a no, he was there at the entrance of the zoo somehow.

What kind of chaos will happen? Review for more!!


	7. TAKE COVER!

Chapter 7-O.O TAKE COVER!!

Ryou hung onto the side of something to keep him from going inside the zoo. "Come on Ryou!" Yugi commanded, pulling as hard as he could. Bakura rolled his eyes and flashed a creamsaver (Don't own) in Ryou's face. Ryou's eye glittered but right as soon as he tried to reach for it, Yugi had gotten the advantage and yanked him off.

A while later, Ryou had gotten use to being in the zoo. He ran up to a bunch of monkeys. He wave a banana in front of one, teasing them. One of the monkeys waved a creamsaver in Ryou's face and he slammed his head against the bars trying to get it. Bakura laughed so hard. Near them, a blonde with a huge sword (NO JOKES!) was pointing at the ostriches yelling, "Look at the ugly chocobos!"

Yugi and Yami were at the snake exhibit. Ryou's old foe was still alive, and it had a bid picture of Ryou on his wall that he bit everyday. Ryou walked their too but sparks started fly when Ryou saw his nemesis. The anaconda smashed it glass and the fight was on! Yami ran away in fear while Yugi and Bakura took cover. Everyone else started to scream and run. Ryou pulled up his sleeves to show his muscles that were as big as anyone's pinky toe. "I've been waiting!" The anaconda hissed back, which meant, "So have I!" The two began to rumble! The anaconda went for its bite but Ryou blocked with a kick to the throat. It coughed up blood but it didn't give up. Ryou took out his blitzball and used his special, Element Shot and set the anaconda on fire! It burnt to a crisp and Ryou's job was done. Yugi began to look everywhere for Yami when he remembered that Yami ran away! "OH NO!" Yugi had told Ryou, and he replied with, "OH NO!" But then, the walls burst and the Kool-Aid man (Don't own) came in with a new drink and yelled, "OH YEAH!" The three began to stare. The red-headed (literally) freak backed up and began to run.

The blonde took the ostrich and rode its back.

Meanwhile, the South Pole bears attacked camera guys while shooting a coca-cola commercial roaring, "IT'S NO USE! WE WILL ALWAYS BE COMPARED TO THE STUPID PEPSI COMPANY!" So now that answers everyone's question to, "What ever happen to those bears?"

With the tigers, they were shooting a Frosted Flakes (Don't own) commercial and yelled, "They S-S-SUCK!"

With the rabbits, they were shooting a Trix (Don't own) commercial. When the kids caught him they said, "Stupid rabbit, trix are for kids!" But the rabbit got tired of that saying and shot every child there (in the commercial).

Anywho, with Yami, he was running for dear life. He bumped into a tall brunette with a trench coat that defied gravity. The man turned around and stared at the chibi. "Hey! You look like someone I haven't seen in this fic yet." A small black-haired boy appeared. "Are you lost?" He asked, given a simple nod. "Let's take him in until someone asks for him back!" "Wait Mokuba, we don't even know him!" "My name is Yami, and I'm 10-years-old." Yami said. "Ok, now we do!" Mokuba corrected his brother. "Fine then!" The three hopped in the limo and Yugi ran by there looking for his chibi right after they left.

Takura2004-DUN DUN DUHHH!! I got the idea of Kaiba and Yami from KC-luvs-SK!


	8. Sugar? TAKE COVER AGAIN!

Chapter 8-Sugar...TAKE COVER...Again!

Yugi was in such a panic. In a flash, he made fliers and hung them everywhere in Domino. He sat at home waiting for a phone call but it was quiet...then it got quieter...and then...Yugi held a mallet over the phone, yelling, "RING YOU CURSED PHONE!"

RING RING!

Yugi cracked a bigger smile than the Kool-Aid Man and picked it up. It was Tea, who was still at the library. "Hi Yugi," She greeted "How are you doing?" "Awful," Yugi replied "Yami ran away!" Tea gasped and said, "As friends," She lifted up her hand and that old friendship mark glowed "We'll find him!" The marked glowed on Joey, Tristian, and Yugi's hand but it burned them, for it was known as the 'Friendship Mark of Evil'. "The friendship! It burns!" Tristian cried.

(A/N-Sorry PS!)

At the Kaiba's, Mokuba and Yami were sitting in the living room, watching Mokuba's fave Disney movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas (Don't own). "Poor Jack," Yami said "Getting tired of the same thing over and over." A while after, Mokuba and Yami sneaked into the kitchen to get some cookies to get hyper! Seto was upstairs, asleep on his keyboard, making it beep for hitting a lot of button together. Mokuba and Yami went upstairs. "OOOOOH," Mokuba giggled "The computer is cursing!" Yami held up a mallet and said, "And there's only one thing to do!" Yami swung and the computer exploded. Seto jumped, the two evil children ran, and Seto saw the destruction of his true love. He held it in his arms shaking, "Courtney...?" The computer didn't give a response "COURTNNNEEEEYYYYY!!" He wept over the computer but then he took out the laptop. "But luckily, I have you Lindsey!" Seto threw the Courtney out the window and flipped through a notepad that was titled, 'Sugar equals...'. "Let's see..."

Pickles equals bothering Seto

Cake equals bouncing off the walls

Chicken equals death

Cookies equals all above

"Cookies!" Seto revealed "PHEW! Thank Ra they chose Courtney instead of me!" Seto then took out a tranquilizer gun and was ready to take down some chibis.

The two were bouncing on Mokuba's bed having a pillow fight. Seto stood at the doorway with the tranquilizer on 'machine gun mode'. Seto fired rapidly but the two dodged each one. On the wall it spelled out, 'Seto [heart] Serenity and KC'. Seto gawked at the wall and then at the gun. Now it was the two's last phase: Bother Seto! "OOOOOH!" They both shouted, jumping up and down on the bed "Serenity/KC sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Seto had gotten fed up and shot his two last tranquilizers. One had hit Mokuba in his shoulder and the other one hit Yami in his leg. The two had finally shut up and Seto was as happy as ever. He did the 'Tootsie Roll' and went to bed.

Takura-Sorry if the chapter sucked!


	9. Yamis Night Out

Taura2004-28 REVIEWS?! Wow, cool!

* * *

Chapter 9-Yamis Night Out

12:78 AM (AKA 1:18 AM), Bakura couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the golden medallion Ryou had. Bakura sneaked into his so-called father's room and stole it. He ran back to his room and stared at it. He put it on and yelled, "Hippy power!" But then, the sleepy Ryou yelled in a Jamaican voice, "That not be coo' man!" Bakura giggled but then he wanted to pretend to be a superhero. "I AM BAKAMAN! SWOOSH!" He ran around the room in circles until he literally ran into the door. "You fiend prepare to feel my wrath!" Just then the door was swallowed into a portal of darkness. Bakura started to panic for when Ryou see what had happened to the door, he'd get in big trouble! He started to shake the Millennium Ring crying, "Come back! Come back!" Then the door came back. Bakura cracked a wicked smile and sneaked out the window to go over Marik's house.

Bakura climbed Marik's balcony to wake him up. Marik jumped when he saw Bakura's gleaming red eyes. The gleam faded away to reveal a meddlesome 10-year-old. "What do you want?" Bakura dragged Marik out of the house while explaining what had happened.

The two went to a closed candy store, staring at the candy (Well obviously, what else would they stare at?). Bakura sent all of the sweets to the shadow and back into his and Marik's hands. They gobbled the sweets and moved on to the toy store. "Oh cool," Marik said "They got the new Barbara out!" "Say what?" Bakura asked. "I mean, the new Beetleman action figure!" "Oh!" He sent those to the shadow realm and back into their hands. But then they turned around and saw everyone's favorite enemy, Barney doing a late night special on the streets. Bakura definitely sent him to the shadow realm but not back. Since he was gone for good, Sesame Street (Don't own, nor do I own Barney) came out. Oscar was doing the letters today. "Hello kids! Today we're gonna learn the letter J for joints." Big Bird came out yelling, "Don't teach them that!" Oscar continued anyway. "Today we're gonna learn the letter 5, as in how many joints I smoked today!" Just then, a kid raised his hand and asked, "What letter does the word 'blunt' start with?" Oscar gawked at him and replied, "M you dumbass!"

The two chibis returned home and rested but little did anyone know, they were storing their hyperness!


	10. CATCH THAT YAMI!

Takura2004-Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Chapter 10-Catch That Yami!

Malik woke up the next morning and wobbled himself to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and saw the ugly reflection of his morning self and Marik. He turned around, but Marik wasn't there. He faced the mirror again but Marik was there, looking happier than ever! "What are you so happy about?" Malik asked, groaning. Marik held a mallet behind his back. He replied, "ME GOT A SURPRISE FA YOU!" Malik kneeled down to Marik to ask what is was but...THWACK! Malik flew into the bathtub, knocked out and bleeding.

Ishizu was up, typing the final 1,209th chapter to her novel. Right when she went to go save the document, a huge mallet whacked it out of the window. Ishizu sat there in a pause...Her lips began to wiggle, then, she gave out a screech that could make the dead wake up. LITERALLY!

At the nearby cemetery, a woman went to go visit her husband that passed away a year ago. He broke out of the ground and tried to frighten his wife. "DON'T YOU GIVE THAT TONE TO ME!" She yelled "YOU NEED THE CLEAN THE KITCHEN, REPAIR THE TV, PAY THE ELECTRIC BILL..." The zombie ran into someone's house and jumped into their fireplace.

Rishid jumped, tried to run to Ishizu but Marik locked his door.

At Ryou's house, Bakura switched Ryou's shampoo with toothpaste, and put laxatives in Ryou's cereal. Ryou sat on the toilet for an hour yelling, "ARRGGHHH!! BAKUUURA!! UGH!" Bakura just giggle and headed for Marik's house.

Bakura grabbed Marik as they headed for complete chaos in Domino. They sat on towers, dropping skittles (Don't own) yelling, "FEEL THE WRATH OF THE RAINBOW!!" The force of the skittles attacked miscellaneous people. Bakura unleashed the ultimate weapon of torture from the Shadow Realm, BARNEY!! He wobbled on the sidewalk looking unharmed (He scared mostly everything in the shadow realm) singing, "I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME..." Elmo jumped in front of him, fire a machine gun yelling, "SHUT THE [BEEP] UP!" And continued firing. The kids cheered but the title of Sesame street (Don't own) was now changed to Ghetto Street. Auron from FFX came along. "They must be..." Auron turned his head to Elmo and shrieked "ELMO!" He ran over to Elmo, yelling for an autograph.

At Malik's house, Malik had a bloody nose, Rishid was stuck in his room, and Ishizu was petrified.

Rishid tried to look for Gundel the gun but he remembered he left it in Burger King when the chef messed up his meal.

At Seto's house, Yami woke up and walked outside trying to look for his house. The kid was homesick! Tea found him (Finally). She tried to run to him buuttt....BEEP BEEP! BAM!! Tea got hit by a car, driven by the two chibis of terror. Tea laid there, knocked out. "HEYYAMICOMEWITHUS!" Marik cheered "WE'REGONNACAUSECHAOSUPON..." Marik was hit by a tranquilizer dart. Bakura hissed at the armed Seto but was unfortunately shot too. Seto fell to the ground, knocked out with a dart in his back. Mokuba shot him for revenge. "Mokuba," Yami called "I'm gonna find my home okay?" Mokuba nodded and wished him good luck.

To make a long paragraph short, Yami found his house and Ryou grabbed the two chibi, holding it in, and returned them home.

* * *

Takura2004-Review or face the wrath of me on sugar! MUAHAHAHA!

Death-Struction-Takura, you can't become hyper!

Takura2004-SHUT UP!!


	11. Dude, Where's His Motocycle?

Takura-School's evil. Sorry for the wait!

* * *

Chapter 11-Dude, Where's His Motorcycle?

The next day passed (A/N-Cuz I said so!) and now the chibi's were 17 years old with a permit. Yami woke up with his hair messed up. He wore black pajamas to the shower. Yugi woke up and to take a peek to see what age Yami was now. Yami stepped out of the shower with NOTHING on what-so-ever! Yami saw Yugi and yelled, "DAD! GET OUT!!" He literally kicked Yugi out of the bathroom, embarrassed. Yami walked out 5 minutes later. Yugi walked in, closed the door and yelled, "WOAH!! Yami, what did'ya eat!?" "I have digesting problems," Yami replied "You know that!" Yami stepped out of his room with his hair spiked, wearing punk clothing: Black clothes, the wristband with the spikes on it, chains from his pants, and black sneakers. Yami went up to the bathroom door and heard air fresheners being sprayed like crazy! "I'm going to Bushido's Restaurant to hang out with Marik and Bakura!" "Okay," Yugi yelled over the fresheners "But could you PLEASE buy some more fresheners!" Yami growled and locked his so-called father in the bathroom, just for laughs. "Damnit," Yugi mumbled "I'm out of fresheners and it still stinks!" Yugi tried to step out of the bathroom but noticed the door was locked. "YAMI!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Yami met up with Marik and Bakura in front of the restaurant. Marik was dressed like a thug. Baggy blue jean pants, FUBU shirt, sideways cap, and Dada sneakers (A/N-HOTNESS!! I'm ). Bakura was dressed as Bakura, but he was a sneaky prankster. He wore his white sweater and blue jeans (He wore that to Duelist Kingdom). "Could you have come any later?" Bakura comment, looking angry. "Yeah, we said 9:15 not 9:45!!" Marik yelled also. "Sorry guys! I had problems!" Bakura laughed at Yami's excuse. "Yo, befo' we eat, I gots somethin' to show ya'll! **(1)**" Marik took Yami and Bakura to the side of the restaurant to show them a purple motorcycle. "Ma pops lemme borrow dis joint." "Awesome!!" After the compliments the three decided to finally eat. Marik ordered French toast with orange juice, Bakura ordered pancakes with orange juice too, and Yami ordered 10 pancakes with bacon and eggs with orange juice. Marik and Bakura sweatdropped, just hearing his order. After breakfast, Marik went up to his motorcycle but... "WHERE'S MY MOTORCYCLE!?" Bakura and Yami came to his side appalled that the motorcycle was gone! "My dad's gonna kill me," Marik stated "You guys..." Marik looked to his side and neither Yami nor Bakura was there. Marik began to give out a little whimper.

An hour passed and Marik was yelling at a mouse he found near the dump. "Where were you at Vanier 32nd, of 1982 **(2)**" The mouse ran away in fear, not wanting to tell Marik it was trying to rule over the Earth. Marik had no other ideas !

Marik went up to the door of his house and knocked (Don't ask why he knocked at his OWN house). Malik came to the door, looking tired. Marik began a fake cry and hugged his dad screaming, "Dad, I lost your motorcycle!!" Malik pushed Marik off of him and chuckled. "Marik! I have a garage load of motorcycles!" Malik opened the garage to reveal billions of motorcycles. Marik was speechless. Malik walked back into the house, making his way to the bed.

Where was the motorcycle? The mouse had it! He called it, the destruction of mankind! He even showed his fellow mice a video of Nonfiction TV **(3)**, showing how people died from the motorcycles.

DUN DUN DUUHHH!

* * *

Takura2004-It was funny but I have some things to say.

**(1)-**Ok, it's slang! I know how to talk like that because I sometimes do it!

**(2)-**A stupid month, date, and year Marik made up.

**(3)-**The copy of Real TV (Don't own).

And Thanks to...

**Vaporeon13204**: Thanks! I could be funnier if I could use script!

**Master Ruby**: Thanks for letting me learn from my mistakes!

**SliferSkyDragon56**: I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Hakudoshi-Chan**: Thanks...I think...

**Possessed Squirrel**: I thank you the most!

**LaLALamsey**: EVERYTHING'S CRAZY! MUAHAHAHA!!

**V son sayin: **Um...I don't know what to say to you...

**Molly-Chan the Anime/game Fan**: Thanks! It's great to have your reviews again! GET TO YOUR PROFILE! THE CLOCK IS CLICKING! Hahaha, just kiddin'.

**DieBound ValkYria**: Thanks to you the most too! Thanks for reviewin' my fics!

**TheAlienHighGoddess**-HEY! I PUT YOUR CHAPTER UP! IT'S CHAPTER 9 I THINK!

**Lin McGregor**-I'm glad you're glad and you like my fic!

Moshi-Moshi!


	12. Beware the Fury of a Yami!

Chapter 12-**Beware the Fury of A Deadly Yami**!

The next morning, Yami woke up angrily, seeing as how he had to go to school today. Yami unlocked the bathroom door and Yugi fell out unconscious. Yami placed his father on his bed and returned to his morning routine: Bathe, clothed himself, and goes to his destination.

At school, there was a terrible flood all over the place. The principle, Mr. Boyda was scolding at Bakura for a reason or two or three. Marik was snickering while the quarrel lasted. Mr. Boyda walked off while Bakura's dark heart aimed for a new victim of revenge. Yami caught up with his two buddies. "What's wrong?" Yami asked curiously. "Bakura put a cherry bomb in one of the girl's toilets and Mr. Boyda caught him! HAHAHA! He's gonna make Bakura clean up the flood! BWAHAHA! Plus, a whole week of detention!" Yami wanted to laugh put in a ghastly, angry voice, Bakura shouted, "Shut up! The both of you!" Marik just laughed even more before Bakura kicked him in the shin. Marik jumped and howled in pain. "The both of you morons will help me get my revenge!" The two yamis tried to attempt a get-a-way but Bakura grabbed their T-shirt collar. Yami and Marik feared the principle as much as they feared Elmo! "First..." Bakura began to whisper in both of their ears. The two knew a principle's wrath, but Bakura's wrath was even harsher!

During first period, Marik and Bakura hid in the courtyard, while Yami had to do the first step of Bakura's... 'Procedures'. Yami kind of felt uncomfortable. He leaned to his right and ripped one **(1),** knocking everybody out, even the people in the hallway! Yami, being immune to his stench, met up to the other two yamis in the courtyard. "Now! To the principle's house!" Marik and Bakura strapped car fresheners to their nose to avoid the rancid smell of the school (Even though Marik and Bakura almost passed out twice!). At the principle's house, Bakura blew the door down with a cherry bomb and started to set a devious trap in the principle's house. The other two egged and TP'ed the house **(2).**

Later that night, Mr. Boyda came home exhausted. He saw the eggs and toilet paper everywhere. He ran into the house but a robotic voice said, "You have tripped a Bakura-larm, self-destruction in 3..." Mr. Boyda flew across the room as there was an even bigger hole in the wall now. Boyda looked at the walls that were spray painted, 'Revenge' and 'Scared?'. "Welcome home, Mr. Boyda!" Mr. Boyda swung his head to his right as he saw a candle lit and wicked brown eyes glaring at him. A wicked laugh followed through....

* * *

Takura2004-Thank you to all of my adoring fans!

(1)-Farted, duh!

(2)-Toilet Papered.


	13. Final, Lazy, Chapter!

Chapter 13-**Could it be? The Reverse Curse**!

The next day in school, there was gossip, saying Mr. Boyda was dead. All the teachers cried while the kids were partying!

* * *

The hikaris and friends got together to talk.

"We didn't find anything!" Joey said "But I did learn this! APOLLO-NAPALLA!"

At Seto's meeting about the new starbucks coffee (Don't own) commercial, Seto's hair was on fire! He rolled around while catching the carpet on fire, bringing the building down.

"I must not have worked..." Joey sadly said.

Tea took a sip of her starbucks coffee until...

"TEA! TEA TEA TEA! TEA TEA TEEAA!! Talkin' with friends..."

Tea screamed and ran away from the band but they chased her, still singing.

The gang just gawked and returned to the conversation. "So now what?" Tristian asked, rubbing his chin.

Malik snapped his fingers and a firefly **(1)** appeared above his head. "Marik got out of the shadow realm, probably with a curse, right?"

"Wait, I don't like where this is going!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Then we shall go to DISNEY WORLD!" Yugi yelled, pointing his finger like a leader.

"Um... Don't you mean the Shadow Realm?" Tristian corrected Yugi.

"Right," Yugi blushed "What did I say?"

Malik held his rod up and the five were sucked into the shadow realm!

* * *

They walked warily around, looking for a book full of spells. They gang walked in a single filed line but Joey saw a slice of pizza but didn't see string. Joey bit it and was pulled into a place of Ra-who-knows-where? They came across Bonz and his flunkies being fed to a shadow demon but didn't really care. Finally, they came across the book. They jumped for it in unison but were all dragged into where Ra-knows-where.

They awoke in a giant's kitchen and saw Joey, who was about to be cooked. He was in a boiling basin, knocked-out. Tristian pulled him out but was holding a _butt-naked_ Joey. "What kind of monster would do this?" Malik asked peering around the cabin.

Rex Raptor walked through the cabin doors, as big-as-ever with big sharp teeth, and vicious-looking eyes. "Rex!?" Yugi yelled in amazement. Malik shut Yugi's mouth and hid behind the basin.

"Where's the food? I just saw it here!" Rex looked everywhere but behind the basin.

"Bakura sent him to the shadow realm, infused with a dinosaur." Ryou explained.

"Perfect!" Malik said with sarcasm. Tristian was reading something while Joey lay on the ground, but Rex found the group.

"There you are!" Rex's hand came down on them but the group disappeared!

* * *

The group was in the real world at last!

(A/N-That was fast!)

"How come we're not babies?" Ryou asked.

"Because right here," Tristian started to explain, pointing his finger on a line "The ones with the heart of pure, can escape with underwear, not filled with manure!" The others sweat dropped. They began looking for the reverse curse and found it on page 492, and on chapter 10 **(2).**

The yamis returned home. Malik was the first one with the book, reciting the curse. Marik was back to normal but began to chant. "I'M FREE FROM THE SHADOW REALM! **(3)"**

Yugi and Ryou remembered the curse and recited it too. The yamis returned to normal but started complaining. "WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING THIS CRAP!?"

* * *

Takura-YAWN! I was obviously half-asleep and the ending was corny...YAWN!

(1)-I was trying to make fun of that stupid light bulb that cartoons/animes get when they get an idea

(2)-Just trying to be funny

(3)-He doesn't remember himself as a baby, kid, or teen.


End file.
